For Always
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: Oneshots about our favorite warriors couples and there love for each other. There cute so read and review!
1. That's Why I Love You

Warriors Romance, 'nuff said

Characters & setting © Erin Hunter

* * *

"_Whats with that stupid smile?_

_Your crazy hair,_

_you look so much like a child._

_Maybe that's why I love you."_

Bluestar sat alone, staring down into the dark pool in the center of the clearing. She closed her eyes at the horror she knew would befall the cat's of the forest, of Thunderclan, her clan. The blue-gray she-cat looked to the sky and saw only endless blue stretching far and wide. She could no longer ask Starclan for protection, she was of Starclan.

"Your not alone Bluestar, even in Starclan." A bracken colored tabby padded from the shadows, green eyes blazing with warmth and mischief. He sat next to the she-cat and gingerly licked her ears, murmuring, soft reassurances. "We have chosen the cats to travel well. Our clans will be safe."

Bluestar looked up at the tom, her blue eyes angry, but also afraid. She pulled away from his tongue and got up, pacing by the pool. As she looked at the ground, her claws scratching along the dirt colored earth. "But how many cats will die before the cats return? And the clans are notorious for never getting along."

Oakheart watched the she-cat with sad eyes, but there was hope in them too. He rose to his paws and quickly blocked her path. Nose to nose with her, he stared into her eyes. There was a degree of love in them that Bluestar was sure she would never truly be used to seeing. They'd been together for those endless moons since she'd joined Starclan and yet, she could never be with him enough.

"Oakheart." She whispered, her voice low as if she were a kit. The strong she-cat leaned into the bracken colored tom, seeking warmth and comfort, knowing that whatever she did for her clan now never seemed to be enough. "Mistyfoot….and Firestar."

"I know." His voice rumbled as he nuzzled her, wrapping his long tail around to touch her flank gently. Bluestar stilled worried for her kit and loved Firestar as if she had birthed him herself. Bluestar respected him and worried for him anytime danger came about. "And they will survive."

Suddenly he moved and lifted her chin with his muzzle. He slowly turned and stood by her side and gave a soft smile. The blue she-cat gave her head a light shake but he nuzzled her. The look his Oakheart's eyes gave Bluestar such confidence that everything would be fine.

"They will survive and there will always been five clans." He then lowered his muzzle toward her ears and whispered. "Always."

"_You've got so much to prove,_

_I can't help but love you._

_Boy you'll be mine,_

_For Always."  
_

* * *

Got to love kitty romance! Yay! This'll just be a bunch of one-shots dedicated to everyone's favorite kittie couples! 

Next: Raggedstar and Yellowfang

or

Graystripe and Silverstream


	2. I Will Always Cry

Graystripe x Silverstream

Characters & setting © Erin Hunter

Lyrics © Three Doors Down

* * *

"_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood."_

Darkness fell as only the silver moon and bright stars of Silverpelt brightened the night. A single cat crept from the den and through the gorse tunnel that lead from the Thunderclan camp. Like a silver flame, the cat darted nimbly through forested area. His grey pelt gleamed in the moons light. He never slowed until he reached a river, even now in the darkness he knew where he was. This place was very familiar to him, he'd spent so much time here. Those memories were both fond and harsh at the same time.

The cat padded along side of the edge of the river, not fearing that he would fall in. Instead, he let his mind wander. The dark grey cat had been busy serving as deputy to his clan. Night was the only time he could ever escape to think of all the things he'd been through, all the things he'd lost. Yellow eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, tears stinging at his eyes. He knew this would happen, that was why he could never truly be himself at camp. He had no right to cry over her, not in front of his clan, not even to himself. He'd been warned many times that what he had been doing was wrong. But foolishly he followed his heart, and look where it had gotten him.

"I'm so sorry, Silverstream." He whispered into the night air, wondering if she could hear him. The tom stopped his walk down the river's edge and looked up at the sky. A few stars glittered, and he wondered if Silverstream was up there, looking down at him. Was she be feeling regretful? He felt many things about her, but never regret, he hated how he lost her, but he couldn't help but be thankful for their time together.

"Silverstream! I'm sorry! I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry! But please...please don't..." The long haired tom cried out into the night, not even sure what he was asking. The tears slipped down his cheeks in a rush, as the emotions he'd held back for moons finally came out. "Please...I need you...don't leave me..." His voice faded off into a whisper.

The tom heaved a huge sigh and sat down, feeling as if he were drowning in his misery. He kept his eyes closed, knowing more tears would spill if he opened them. As he sat, sobbing silently, a cool wind blew through his fur. Then it came from all different directions, surrounding him, but instead of being cold and painful, it comforted him. The wind was warm, and held a familiar scent, one he hadn't smelled in such a long time. The tom didn't notice as his tears stopped and he breathed in the scent. Maybe he was imagining it, but a low purr rumbled in his ear.

"You are never alone, Graystripe. I am always with you, always and forever." The voice was soft, and quiet, but it was so close. Graystripe felt as though the she-cat was right next to him. Purring, and licking the tears from his fur. He let himself be comforted by the warm wind and soft voice, knowing that he was loved. Slowly the winds pulled away, leaving the tom filled with a feeling a confidence and love.

He slowly opened his yellow eyes, not wanting the feeling to fade. He got to his paws, looking around and seeing the same things. But he suddenly he looked to his left, and watched in fascination as the river glowed a steady silver under the moon. His ears perked as he heard the soft rushing sound of the river, it was comforting. It sang a song he hadn't heard in such a long time, it reminded him. Graystripe knew he was not alone, he never would be.

"I love you too, Silverstream." He said in the darkness. He stood there, listening and simply feeling. He felt better, this was all that he needed. Graystripe knew that he would never be alone, that he had never been alone. Silverstream had always been there, and she loved him. The tom knew that she would wait for the day that they'd be together again, forever.

_"And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me."  
_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! -hands out cookies-

Yeah, I know this has taken a long time, and I'm sooooooo sorrrrrrry! I've been busy and ...er...well... I have no real excuse, so sorries!

Next; Yellowfang x Raggedstar i keep promising this one, lol

or

Cloudtail x Brightheart might be Lostface


End file.
